


Plegaria Nocturna

by Orochi



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo solo conozco el lenguaje de mi cuerpo. Tal vez por eso mis ruegos no llegan a ti ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plegaria Nocturna

Contribuyendo a las historias de Maiden Rose en español, aqui algo cortito que escribi hace ya bastante tiempo :D 

 

* * *

 

Ahora duermes.

Me recuesto a tu lado y pongo mi frente sobre tu costado. Tu aroma me llena, escucho los latidos de tu corazón, siento tu respiración, el dulce aliento que se te escapa en un suspiro; estas aquí, te veo, estoy tocándote y aun así no estas conmigo.

El verte de esta manera, tan hermoso, tan puro después de lo que hicimos… de lo que te hice, me provoca una rara sensación en el pecho y me molesta no saber lo que es.

Mi mano va recorriendo tu cuerpo, suave, apenas rozándolo y la frustración se apodera de mi nuevamente.

No soy capaz de comprender tus acciones.

Para mí la vida había sido simple: trabajas, obtienes lo que necesitas; buscas, obtienes lo que quieres.

A los que han deseado algo de mi se los entregue sin remordimientos y sin remordimientos tome lo que quise, por que después de todo recibíamos lo mismo a cambio; placer, éxtasis, un poco de calor y la agradable sensación de todo desvaneciéndose en el olvido.

Pero contigo es diferente.

Lo fue desde antes, cuando estábamos juntos y yo me sentía incapaz de tocarte. Ese sentimiento extraño que fue acumulándose hasta convertirse en necesidad.

Lo siguió siendo después, cuando me concediste el besar tus labios, acariciar tu piel; cuando abriste tu cuerpo para mí y probé tu esencia.

Todo estaba allí; placer, éxtasis y calor multiplicado por mil y aun mas, pero lo extraño es que no llego el olvido, por el contrario, el sentimiento se quedo y hecho profundas raíces en mi cuerpo.

Sigue siéndolo ahora, cuando apartas tu mirada, cuando volteas el rostro y me niegas tus labios. Nunca más volví a probar tu esencia.

Placer, éxtasis y calor se convirtieron todas en dolor, un dolor profundo y punzante que crece mientras muerdo tu cuello e invado tu interior.

No lo hago por las sensaciones perdidas, sino por esta que se quedo, que está quemándome y ni siquiera se de lo que se trata.

Que no entiendo la diferencia entre puro e impuro, el por que huyes de mi ocultándote tras un pedestal inaccesible o como apagas tus deseos enterrándolos bajo el orgullo, el honor y tu posición.

Yo no conozco otro idioma que el de mi cuerpo, tal vez por eso mis ruegos no llegan a ti.

Dime Taki, dime por favor, enséñame ese suave idioma de las aves, para que por fin mis preguntas sean escuchadas y yo pueda comprender tus palabras. Para saber al fin que es esto que esta matándome por dentro y que me hace desear llevarte conmigo en el proceso.

Se me acabó la noche. El tiempo de plegarias ha terminado por hoy. Abandono el santuario después de cubrir a mi rey con su manto blanco, esperando que el nuevo día le haga girar su vista hacia mí y darme la paz.

* * *

 


End file.
